Episode 5222 (13th February 2009)
Plot Eli tells the police he wants to change his statement to say that he saw Jasmine murder Shane and continues to drop the bombshell that Jasmine and Debbie were lovers. The Dingles are surprised when Natasha turns up at court to support Debbie. At the preliminary hearing, with the last minute evidence, Debbie's charge is upped to murder. The prosecution, on hearing of Debbie's relationship with Jasmine, are claiming she killed Shane out of jealousy. Eli meanwhile has been kept at the police station and tells Henshall that he's willing to confess to the murder himself if it leads to Debbie's release. However, he's quickly told to go home. Eli's stunned to hear the news and the other Dingles begin to prepare for the worst. Also, Paddy is in a sour mood ahead of Valentine's Day and snubs any attempts by his neighbours to talk about it. Gennie buys Paddy a card to cheer him up and invites him and Chas for a drink so she can sneakily slip it to him. Gennie plants the Valentines card in Paddy's pocket but is mortified when he assumes it's a joke and storms out, hurt that his friends find his pitiful love life amusing. Elsewhere, Andy is in a buoyant mood when Diane looks into the possibility of legal help to win his daughter back. Later, Diane threatens Lisa that Andy will have to get a solicitor if they won’t give him access to Sarah. Zak warns Diane that now isn’t the best time but she's adamant that the situation gets sorted. Diane apologises for Andy's involvement with Cain, but states that he needs Sarah if he is to get back on his feet. The Dingles aren’t receptive so Diane changes tack and threatens them with a legal battle which they would most certainly lose with Debbie in prison. Sure they have enough legal problems the Dingles agree to let him have her temporarily. Cast Regular cast *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *DC Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Karen Williams - Annie Fitzmaurice *Theo Hawkins - Tom Knight *Prosecution Lawyer - Peter Reynolds *Tanya Callard - Susan McArdle Locations *Hotten Police Station - Reception and interview room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom and cell *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Skipdale Women's Prison - Debbie's cell Notes *Steve, the desk sergeant, is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,960,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes